darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Kaeldrin Perilion
Kaeldrin is a fallen Magister of Silvermoon, and previously a mage of the Kirin'Tor who is currently serving under The Phoenix Guard. Appearance Kaeldrin stands at over six foot tall, his long ivory hair held perfectly in place with a hint of the arcane. He carries himself with all the grace and arrogance of a magister of Silvermoon, his appearance often uninviting. He has a wide selection of outfits in his wardrobe, and is usually found wearing only the most elegant robes. His skin is pale and withered, looking unusually old for his age. Early Life Kaeldrin’s past is buried in mystery, most of it covered up by his own efforts. His father was a disgraced Magister with ‘radical’ ideas about magic who was eventually exiled from Silvermoon. Ashamed, he developed a Bloodthistle addiction that eventually killed him. A year later his mother, depressed from the loss of her husband committed suicide. His brother, Lorennen Perilion, shamed the family further by abandoning his magical heritage, and instead became a priest of the light. Kaeldrin blames this for being the reason for his fathers death and they have not spoken since. With lots of problems at home, Kaeldrin couldn’t wait to study at Dalaran. He developed his magical skills to a high level, and was eventually accepted into the Kirin Tor. When his father died, Kaeldrin resigned from the Kirin Tor to move to Silvermoon to take care of his mother. When his mother committed suicide and disgraced the family, he retired from public life and began teaching in one of the smaller academies on Silvermoon. Life had become simple, and he enjoyed it. The Second War Nearly fifty years later the Second War broke out, and Kaeldrin quickly signed up to help defend his homeland. Although no longer part of the Kirin Tor, he fought on the front lines and acted as an advisor to the more minor commanders of the Alliance. After the war, he returned back to Silvermoon and worked with the other Magisters to rebuild the southern border of Quel’thalas. The Third War At the outbreak of the Third War, Kaeldrin was eager to fight again – not out of bloodlust, but out of patriotism and hint of curiosity. The Magisters however ordered him to stay within the city, and soon enough the Scourge were upon them. He fought on the front lines combating the undead forces, but did not succeed. By the time Kael’thas returned to Quel’thalas Kaeldrin was a thin, shivering and mana starved wreck. Unable to control his addiction, he fought amongst the others for survival. Upon Rommath’s return however, he readily embraced the new knowledge brought back from Outland. Harnessing the power of Fel, Kaeldrin became prominent amongst his peers and helped rebuild the city and dissipate the Fel magic throughout the Kingdom. With the betrayal of Keal’thas, the newly formed Sin’dorei looked beyond their borders. Kaeldrin found employment using his talents not in teaching, but in killing for the government. He spent the next few years hunting down Quel’dorei who had abandoned Silvermoon in its time of need. Kaeldrin took great pleasure in this work, and was constantly drunk on Fel, alcohol and bloodthistle, often wasting his money in brothels. But when the Blood Knights renounced their Prince and embraced the light, Fel fell out of favour. The sick tragedy of the Sin’dorei was realised by all, and the government quickly cut of all ties with him. He had sacrificed his life to save his people – and now they discarded him like a dirty tissue. He wandered lost and alone, until one day he received a letter from Alquanis Firesong, and he has never looked back since. Current Kaeldrin has served in The Phoenix Guard for a year now, in which time he has helped counter many threats to Quel’thalas. He has also battled his Fel addiction, totally quitting it with the ‘help’ of the Scryers. To compensate, he has he returned to Dalaran to relearn his Arcane powers. Currently he holds the rank of Captain within the Phoenix Guard and has been awarded an honorary Medal of Sacrifice for quitting Fel. Through the betterment of himself he seeks to set an example for his fellow Guardsmen and lead his squad by example. At the moment he spends the majority of his time in Icecrown, beset by the obsession of revenge after losing his childhood friend, Faerian, and his lover Nezhiran. Personality With his friends he is often flamboyant, friendly and a little camp. He enjoys any aspect of life that gives pleasure and can often be excited by the smallest of things. At the same time however, he takes his duty within the Guard very seriously. His duty to Quel’thalas is paramount and he has no qualms with putting the kingdom before his friends. He will also go to any lengths to achieve his goals, as the betterment of the Sin’dorei must always come first through whatever means. To those he is unfamiliar with often comes across and arrogant and cocky – this is because he always judges a book by its cover. He has a strong dislike of those who follow the teachings of the light, and will often engage in philosophical arguments with them, or wind them up for his own amusement. See also Lorennen Perilion, Alquanis Firesong, Imogen Windstalker, The Phoenix Guard Category:Characters